How Superheroes Set Up Dates
by DarkElements10
Summary: You'd think having powers would make it harder, but it sometimes aids in communication and understand of how difficult it can be to set up a date. Quick, fun, one-shot.


**How Superheroes Set Up Dates**

 **By: Riley**

 **Summary – **You'd think having powers would make it harder, but it sometimes aids in communication and understand of how difficult it can be to set up a date. Quick, fun, one-shot.

* * *

Barry made his way down the steps of the CCPD, holding a fax in his hand. His eyes scanned the floor for Captain Singh, but he found Cadence coming out of the weight room before spotting his boss. A smile came to his face as it always did when he saw his girlfriend.

"Hey!" He greeted her.

"Hey," Cadence replied, turning to him. She flipped her towel over her shoulders and waited for him to stop by her. "You got an early start this morning. You didn't answer when I texted you."

"Oh, yeah, Captain Singh has a lot of important cases that needs to be worked on and…yeah," Barry waved the faxes in his hand, pointing them towards the lobby where the rest of their co-workers scurried back and forth. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Uh—"

Before Cadence could respond, Barry's phone went off with a text. He pulled it form his pocket and glanced at the message. _Cisco: Got a runaway car coming off the high-way._

"Have to take this," Barry said, turning the phone to show her. "Hang on a second?"

"Go ahead," Cadence replied with a wave of her hand.

Barry nodded and lifted his foot. Pressing his foot back to the ground, he took off to STAR Labs and changed into his suit. Then, with the world passing him by in the flash, he followed Cisco's coordinates to the interstate. It took him only a few seconds of running up the exit ramp before he found the speeding vehicle. Running beside it, Barry peered into the car. He could see the family inside screaming in slow motion, terror evident on their faces. Then he peered into the driver's side window and saw the driver's foot slamming the brake to the floor. And yet, the car continued to race ahead.

Time slowed down even further to where everything stood still. Barry walked around the car, studying it for a long moment. Then a smirk came to his lips once he figured out the solution. One by one he plucked the occupants of the car out and arranged them further up the road, safely out of harm's way. Then he pulled open the driver's side door and climbed into the passenger seat. Creating a bolt of lightning, Barry shocked he computer system of the car until he overrode it to fail.

To finish it all off, he moved in front of the car and spun his arms in quick circles, creating a wind turbine that slowed the car to a stop. Dustin off his hands, Barry raced back to the CCPD, dropping his suit off in his office and met Cadence on the stairs once more.

As if nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"Whew," Barry took in a deep breath to catch his breath. "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to get some dinner."

Cadence smiled. "What were you thinking?"

"Maybe something—"

Cadence's phone then vibrated with a text and she pulled hers out. _Caitlin: Police standoff down at the docks._ This time it was Cadence's turn to show Barry her phone. "It'll take a minute."

"Of course."

In a burst of smoke, Cadence teleported to STAR Labs and retrieved her suit. After getting the directions from Caitlin, she went down to the docks. She stopped to watch the standoff for a moment, eyes shifting back and forth from the police line that had been set up to the blocked off, rundown building then teleported inside. The criminal was so focused on watching the CCPD's every move that he didn't notice Cadence behind him.

She crossed her arms and watched him for a long moment before saying, "I know times are tough, sweetie, but I don't think stealing from the rich and giving to the poor is going to put you in a good light," she said, noticing the bag of money by his feet.

The criminal jumped and whirled around, aiming his gun directly at Cadence. He blinked at her for a second then started to rapid-fire bullets towards her. With a twitch of her eyebrows, the only hint of amusement behind her goggles, Cadence lifted a hand back and forth to catch the bullets. She held them in her glove covered palm. It glowed red and she turned her hand over. Cadence opened her palm and liquid metal dribbled to the ground of the bullets she melted.

"You'd think by now you guys would get the message," she said. She lifted a mocking finger and shook it back and forth with each word as she said, "You're not gonna beat us."

The criminal lifted his gun once more. But Cadence moved faster. She teleported in front of him and did an inward illusion turn and kicked the criminal upside the jaw. His head snapped to the side and she took the opportunity to grab his wrist, burning the skin so that he yelped and dropped the gun. Cadence kicked it aside, kicked the criminal in the stomach for good measure, and draped him over her shoulder. Using her free hand, she grabbed the bag of money and teleported them down to the police blockade, dropping him to the hood of the car.

"Here's a present," she said, tossing the bag of money to the nearest officer. Then she teleported back to her office at the CCPD and changed back. She left her office and met Barry halfway through the lobby. "You were saying?"

"Maybe something different," Barry said, picking up the conversation. "Last time we had pizza." His phone vibrated again. "Robbery." He raced to the scene, crashing through the clearing and knocking the robbers out with one hit. He hadn't done a full supersonic punch, not wanting their death on his hands, but enough so that they were stunned. Barry raced them back to the CCPD, throwing them on the front desk, and found Cadence in the breakroom. He hopped up on the counter beside her and said. "I think I'm in the mood for Eggplant Parmesan."

Cadence's nose wrinkled. She used her powers to toast a Pop-Tart, holding her flat hand a few inches above the pastry. "Yuck. Eggplants are gross."

"They're not gross if you cook them right," Barry said.

"Still, who wants to eat a purple vegetable?"

"…Have you not heard of cabbage?"

Cadence gave him a look, checked her phone, and teleported once more. This time for a house fire. While firefighters got ready to take on the blaze, Cadence teleported inside and absorbed the flames and smoke, as well as made sure to find the family dog and cat that were still inside and save them as well.

"I've heard of cabbage but usually it's not purple," she said, once she went back to the break room. " _Purple cabbage_ is purple."

"Okay, so you have me on semantics," Barry conceded. Cadence laughed. He reached out and took her hand, gently swinging it, then kissed the back of her hand. "What were you thinking?"

"Mexican?" Cadence asked.

Barry left to stop a small carjacking then said, "We had that the week before," when he came back. "What about Japanese?"

Cadence twisted her mouth to the side before hurrying off to stop a kidnapping. "I don't know, the idea of having knives waved around in my face isn't so appealing. Plus, Brady hates sushi and you know he likes to eat our leftovers…" she smiled sweetly at Barry. "When there are any." She pulled on Barry's hand and guided him out of the breakroom, pulling her other out of the way as he reached for her Pop-Tart.

"No one said anything about having sushi," Barry pointed out. Knife fight. "Just you."

"Yeah, yeah." Gang activity. "How about Greek?"

"Sounds good." Car accident. "About seven-ish?"

"Mmm." Construction accident. "That'd be really close to when Brady's soccer practice is finished."

"Okay." Near train collision. Barry turned to Cadence and grabbed her hands, lacing their fingers together. "What about eight?"

"Dinner at eight it is," Cadence agreed.

Barry smiled and leaned in, giving her a kiss. "See you then."

"Bye."

And they went their separate ways to finish the work day.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N:** This was originally going to be a scene in _Fuel to the Fire_ but I felt it worked better as a one-shot. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
